


Make the Stars Wonder

by novemberhush



Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, But no one said they had to be short sentences, M/M, POV Derek Hale, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some gentle pining from Derek, Sterek and fireflies, Stiles seeing fireflies for the first time and Derek getting emo about it, Which is just as well really, pure fluff, three sentence fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Derek always thought the fireflies that gather in their thousands in the Preserve each year were the most beautiful thing he’d ever see. Stiles makes him think again.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Three Sentence Fic Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003842
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Make the Stars Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princecharmingwinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecharmingwinks/gifts).



> Hey! So I was having some trouble writing recently and I saw a post about three sentence fics going around on tumblr and I thought maybe a challenge like that might shake me out of my rut so I asked for prompts and the darling that is @princecharmingwinks asked for Sterek and seeing fireflies for the first time and, lo, this fic was born! I did actually research fireflies (waaaaaaaay more than I needed to for a three sentence fic!) and although they’re more common in Southern California they do appear in Northern California (where I believe Beacon Hills is supposed to be located) too so I figured the Preserve was as good a place as any for Stiles and Derek to catch the light show! Title from the poem _Fireflies_ by Rabindranath Tagore. Hope you enjoy! :-)

Derek had always thought he’d never see anything more breathtaking than the fireflies that gathered in their thousands in the Preserve every summer, but if anyone was going to prove him wrong of course it would be Stiles.

“So beautiful,” Stiles whispered, completely unaware of the effect he was having on his companion, entranced as he was by the sight before him, voice full of awe, scent happy and serene.

Derek, not even glancing at the glowing fireflies, his eyes dazzled by the still brighter luminosity of the boy beside him, a luminosity so bright it would make the stars themselves wonder, could only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you’re all staying safe out there. If you want to let me know what you thought of the fic (or just want to reach out to someone and exchange a little friendly conversation in these trying times) please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. I promise I don’t bite! (Well, not unless you ask me to.) Take care. xxx


End file.
